


Demanding

by Firemoon_and_starlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Family Angst, Durin Family Feels, Fighting, Fili and Kili, Gen, Hurt Kíli, Hurt/Comfort, Kili needs a hug - Freeform, Mama Dis, Thorin Is an Idiot, Torture, orcs are evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/pseuds/Firemoon_and_starlight
Summary: Things are said, reckless things are done, and in the end everyone has to pay the price.





	1. Chapter 1

Fili was the heir of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Dis and brother to Kili. It was his responsibility as Kili's brother to watch over him and protect him from dangers of the world; and he had failed. 

How had he let this happen? Fill looked down at Kili's battered body, from his tattered clothes, to the gash on his face and the nasty cut down his leg; countless cuts and dark purple bruises littered his body. He tried to bring Kili's broken body closer to his chest as if to protect him from all that had happened, Fili immediately stopped when Kili let out a barely audible wimper. That's when Fili lost all resolve, it was all his fault. His shoulders shook with sobs he dared not to let go of until he had found his brother. 

"Your safe Kili, naddith, I've got you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Please, Kili wake up."Fili begged, "Please, Kili just open your eyes please!" 

But Fili's words fell upon unconscious ears and Kili didn't wake. Fill had failed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili was the nephew and heir of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. He was brother to Kili and son of Dis, he hardly remembered his father but what memories he had, were of a warm and caring dwarf. Fili was strong, he was a brave warrior, and caring friend to all fortunate enough to call him so. He was intelligent, ambitious, brave, cunning, skillful, and humorous. If Fili was all this why couldn’t gather his courage to tell his uncle "ENOUGH?!"    

  In all Fili’s 45 years, and all 40 years of being Kili’s older brother, it was his job to be responsible to watch over Kili and protect him from the horrors and harm of the world. Fili should be able to tell Dwalin and Thorin to stop. He didn’t understand why all of sudden Thorin thought that Kili needed to be pushed to perfection, or why he was so insistent that they be perfect sword fighters, but he could only accept that something big must be approaching. 

     But was five long hours of exhausting practice with hardly any breaks not enough? Dwalin would never train them so long and hard under normal circumstances. However, when Thorin decided to come over to observe the brothers, he did not believe in reasonable conditions, at least by Fili’s standards. Fili himself had practiced for three of the five hours with his brother under Dwalin’s supervision. While the two sparred Thorin would give out pointers. When Dwalin announced that class was over, Thorin stood and commanded no one to leave the arena. He ordered that they should continue sparring until they could do so no more. Fili immediately took up the proper fighting style eager to impress his uncle. Kili already looked a bit worse for the wear, already exhausted from the two hours prior. They sparred for another hour, leaving them both awfully tired. Kili looked as though he was about to collapse. Thorin then announced that they would have a break, but when they started back Fili was ordered to stay seated while Dwalin sparred with Kili.    As Fili watched from the sidelines he realized why Thorin had Kili to continue. His form and footwork was sloppy and his movements were weak. He would need to learn to conserve his energy in the future. While they were sparring Dwalin made a nasty cut on the side of his left knee, causing Kili to gasp and fall to the ground. Fili was up in seconds, but a hand from Thorin was enough to keep him down, rising to his feet Thorin walked towards his fallen nephew. Kili looked up at his uncle, his facial expression clearly pained, but he quickly masked it as he stood to face his uncle. Leaning heavily on his sword he waited what Thorin had to say.   

“You must learn to conserve your energy. Fight until the last breath. You cannot, nor will not give up so easily.” Thorin said quickly in a commanding tone. Kili nodded tiredly hoping that it was finally over and that they could go back home and rest.   

“You will fight me now.” Kili gasped looked up wide eyed at his uncle. He couldn’t believe it, Thorin had to be joking, except Thorin didn’t joke around. Fili immediately jumped to his feet, arguing about the unfairness of the situation, Kili was tired, his leg injured, and that Thorin was completely rested. But all Fili’s words fell upon deaf ears, Thorin would not be moved. Instead he coolly replied, “Against a group of orcs beyond your numbers, you will need to have more than a couple hours of energy. Especially as the ranks of new fighters. He will fight me."   

With that the discussion was over. That is how Fili ended up on the sidelines in the fifth hour of ‘practice’ hoping that his mother would arrive to scold Thorin for keeping them past dinner.    

Five hours of straight swordplay is not how Kili would’ve liked to spend his day. He would much rather spend his time on the archery range or just spending time with Fili. Alas here he was in the arena with a sword in his hand instead of a bow, and raging pain in his leg where it had been struck earlier. He was defending himself fairly well against his uncle but he couldn’t ignore the aching pain in his arms begging him to stop, and that he messed up more and more on his footing, as nearly falling to the ground. As much as he tried, he couldn’t take up the defensive position against Thorin, and for the first time ever Kili fully understood the fear every one of Thorin’s opponents felt as they fought his uncle. 

Fili could see as his brother was struggling, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything to his uncle in fear of punishment or his anger. Selfish, that was what he was being, Fili thought bitterly but he knew he would be given the same punishment, as much as it hurt him to see his brother like that he knew Thorin would give up some time.

   Fili could see as his brother was struggling but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything to his uncle in fear of punishment or his anger. Selfish, that was what he was being, Fili thought bitterly but he knew he would be given the same punishment, as much as it hurt him to see his brother like that he knew Thorin would give up some time.    

  Everything went wrong when Kili’s unstable feet stepped on a pebble. It was a small rock but when an exhausted dwarf puts his full weight on it, it slipped, causing Kili to fall to the ground, weapon clattering to the ground out of reach, while Thorin was still fighting at full thrust, so Kili did the only thing he could think of as any protection. Throwing up his arms to prevent any further harm      Thorin saw Kili's fall coming, but Fili hadn’t which was obvious as he shouted out for his brother. Thorin’s sword came slashing through the air flying towards his baby brother. Incredibly Thorin could stop his sword before it could come cutting down upon Kili. Both Fili and Kili let out a shaky breath of relief. Thorin then sheathed his blade and walked towards the bench to where Dwalin had been watching. Kili still sat with his hands up still trembling, and trying to calm down his shaky breathing in the middle of the arena as his brother sprinted towards him. Fili crashed down to the ground taking Kili in his arms, he could feel Kili trembling, his face was flushed and out of breath. Oh, why hadn’t he spoke up for Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on the response I get on this story will determine when I will try to update next. Thank you for reading, all kudos and comments are more than appreciated! Thank you!


	3. always second best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's an angsty teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people have spoken! Thank you to everyone who commented! :) Seriously comments and kudos are my motivation! The more I get, the quicker i'll update! thanks for reading and have a great day!

Dis was starting to get worried, why wasn't her sons and brother not back from practice? They should have been back hours ago. She was ready to go to the arena herself, Dis was already tugging her boots on when her wayward family came crashing in through the door. Normally she would be relieved, but by the look on all their faces she knew things were far from okay. 

Thorin looked completely exhausted. It was obvious he had trained, and hard at that. 

Fili had that all to often guilty look, that he always had whenever his brother was hurt or in trouble and he felt responsible.

Kili was leaning heavily on Fili, he was pale and looked completely worn out. Also Kili had an annoyed and angry expression on his face.

Sensing the tension Dis, she weighed the situation, recognizing the first priority. Swooping in she helped Fili carry the weight of her youngest inside the room the brothers shared. Despite his protests she ordered Kili to stay till dinner was ready so he could get some rest. When she was certain he would stay she turned closing the door with a satisfactory "click." 

Returning to the main room she saw Fili sitting at the dining table where he had just set it and Thorin was sitting in the corner of the room smoking his pipe with a brooding expression on his face. even though they were both in the same room, neither would look the other in the eye, and when she looked at Fili he had a scowl on his face that looked like he was about to explode. 

Dis calmly sat down at the table where she could see both Fili and Thorin. "Tell me, what exactly happened today" she commanded, "and why is my family so late for dinner?"

Immediately they both started talking. Raising her hand, both fell silent. When Dis got serious, she was serious, and when she was you listened. She pointed her finger at Thorin, "Explain."

Thorin motioned out his hand. "Dis, it was just training, it went long, I wanted to see how long they could go, that's all."

"That's a lie and you know it." Fili yelled, "You let me stop early and made Kili carry on. Could you not tell he was struggling, all he did out there, he kept going on to impress you, could you not see that?"

"I did see," Thorin said coldly, "And I was not impressed. You have the endurance and heart of a warrior. Kili needs to learn how to defend himself and his people. Fili you are ready!"

"Is he not as well? Does he have to be second best in everything? The throne, sparring matches, your affection? Cant you see all he wants care enough to convince him that he's worth something?"

"This is not entirely my fault." Thorin stated, "You can't expect your brother to earn the same respect as you with his foolish pranks, and pathetic attempts to match you." 

"Would you all just shut up?!"

Everyone fell silent, as all the attention went to the figure standing in the doorway, face pale and eyes wide with such horror there was no doubt he had heard their conversation. Thorin and Fili exchanged glances, had he had heard?

"Foolish? pathetic? Uncle, I always knew you always something like that, but Fili, you too?"

"Kili I didn't-" Fili started but was cut off.

"I heard you, I heard it all." Kili confessed. "I will never be first in anything, for any of you. Will I? I'll always be second to Fili. Fili's the best swordsman, who cares if his brother gets hurt in the process. Great shot with the bow Fili! Who cares if you missed by a long shot and that your brother hit it center on! Fili's the incredible fighter, the true warrior! Why don't we all gang up on him together!" Kili shouted. "Don't think I don't hear it, I hear it all."

"Kili..." Dis said in a warning tone.

"No! I've had enough of it! Why don't you just talk about how Fili's your favorite somewhere else! I'm just sick of it, just stay away from me!" With that he ran past them turning he grabbed his bow, quiver, and sword from where they had been left. Quick as lightning, he ran limping as fast as he could until he reached the forest. When he stopped he saw no sign of Fili, Thorin, or Dis. "Good." Kili panted. "I don't want to be found." Taking a deep breath Kili trudged into the forest. 

*KILI*FILI*KILI*FILI*KILI*FILI*KILI*FILI*KILI*

"Kili! stop!" Fili shouted. He began to follow, but a look at his uncle stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Fili, give him a chance to cool off. he just got a lot off his chest, nothing we say will convince him other wise. Give him the night, If he hasn't come back in the morning, we'll go find him drag him back home. I doubt he will go to far, he knows better than to go to far.

Fili nodded in agreement, but the fear for his brother was hard to swallow. Oh, Mahal, if anything happened to him...


	4. In the forest

Kili stormed through the forest going nowhere in particular. He just needed to get away for a little bit, he knew he didn't mean anything he had said. It was just his exhausted mind making things seem worse than it actually was, right? Fili and Thorin didn't really mean all that they said about him, right?

'They meant every word' an evil little voice whispered in his head. That thought sent shivers down his spine, 'you know they spoke the truth, every word of it, completely useless, a complete disgrace to the line of Durin.'

"No!" Kili yelled to empty air around him. Hopeing to himself that the destructive little voice would go away. "I'm not useless!" Kili whispered, "I'm not! They don't feel that way! They can't."

Kíli then stumbled foward at a more rapid pace, as if to keep all of the disturbing echoes of his family's words lost in the woods where he wouldn't ever remember them again.

Kili sighed. The young Durin knew he had to go back. Even as mad as he was he thought Fili must be a little worried, even though Thorin wouldn't be. Dís would miss him. She hadn't done anything wrong, it wrong of him to frighten her like this. It didn't matter how Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, or even Nori preferred Fili. Kíli knew he was still loved, Bofur, Ori, Bombur, Fíli, and Dís were still there.

At least that's what Kili thought, no, what he hoped.

Kíli turned to begin to go home back the somewhat long and confusing trip to his family. Suddenly Kili laughed at himself for being so paranoid. Of course his family and friends still cared about him. 

If they didn't care about him, why did he still have a home, a bed, or a warm place by the fire with a family who could sometimes be really nice? 

Right now, Fíli was probably pacing back and forth with his hands in his hair, messing with the beads Kíli had given him for his fortieth birthday like he always did when he was anxious. Thorin would probably be sitting in his chair by the fire with pipe in hand trying to reassure Fíli and convince him that Kíli would be home soon, trying to convince the both of them both them. Dís would lock herself in her room. Those who didn't know her well thought she was crying, pacing, or sleeping, but she's really planning the murder of anyone who would dare hurt her family. Kíli had seen all of this firsthand when his father had went to fight but all that was brought back was his blood-soaked coat. Kili didnt didn't remember his father's face, but he remembered the how his death affected the family. That was just how his family coped, Fili would worry rubbing his hair beads, Dis would plot revenge, and Thorin would be the stoic as ever leader and convince those around him that it was alright. That's was the way home worked.

But, now that Kili thought about it, where was home? On his blind fury he didn't keep up how to get back home, so now he was in the middle of the forest with no idea how to get back home. The stars were hid by the canopy of trees since it was in the early hours of the night. They would be of no help to him

His tracks! He could always follow his tracks back home. Someone cannot run off in a fit of rage and keep their feet light enough to prevent making a trail. Kili smiled thinking maybe he wasn't as lost as he thought, he turned around, staring down at the ground to search for evidence that he had once been there. But the tracks didn't look right for a dwarf, but he pushed it aside assuming that maybe it was just his boots had made that mark…right?

Kili followed the tracks step by step till it led to a small clearing. Stopping dead in his tracks, Kili was certain he had never been here before. Had he really ventured this far into the forest? 

Cautiously he walked towards the grassy area, scanning the ground as he went he searching for anything to help him find his way home. With a quick a glance anyone would've thought it was a rock, but with a longer look Kili knew exactly what it was; it was a warg. 

Slowly Kili looked up, and when he did his heart nearly stopped. An entire camp was set up there, crudely made animal skins layed out on the ground, a fire cracking in the middle. It would have been fairly normal for travelers to camp here but the weapons laying out covered in blood, and the foul smell of orcs in the air, Kíli knew what it was, an orc camp. With a startling realization Kili realized the tracks he had followed were indeed not his, but were the orcs.

The Raven haired dwarf quickly grasped the hilt of his sword and brought it out of it's sheath. His body shook in fear and his arms still ached from the day's intense practice. His sword felt like lead in his hands, but Kili knew that if the orcs knew he was there, he would have no choice but to fight for his life.  
Kili's bow weighed heavy on his back, he wished to have the familiar weapon in his hands, but it would be useless in this situation. It would be better to save his arrows and use his sword for close combat to take down a few orcs.

With all of their weapons left at their campsite, Kili hoped to have a fighting chance, but all hope escaped with a shaky breath as one of the 'rocks' he had seen earlier began to move.

Needless to say, it wasn't a rock.

The huge warg bared his teeth growling at the unwelcome visitor thet had interrupted its sleep. It lifted itself off the ground, standing on its strong legs, it let out a long, gutteral growl. The wargs thick brown fur was stained with dark crimson blood that looked too fresh for comfort. With the sounds of the angry warg, all the wargs near perked up from where they laid, they leaped to their feet, growling and stalking their way to join their companion. 

Kíli counted six in total. Six wargs must mean six riders. This would be nothing if only Fíli were here. As much as Kili loathed to admit it, all of the things he had been told for years were absolutely correct. Fíli was superior in almost every sense. If Fili was here, he would know what to do.

The first warg leaped at him bringing him out of his thoughts and reminding him he was in a potentially life-threatening situation.

Kili swung his sword slashing its throat, blood sprayed the ground causing it to fall to the ground to hopefully never get up again. Kili stumbled back a few steps. When the second one pounced, Kíli came to the realization he could not fight all of them. Side stepping to his right, Kili stabbed the beast in it's the middle, he dragged his blade down instead of pulling it out, leaving the warg to stumble to the ground and die. Kili grinned a moment of triumph as he felt he might have a chance.

With the two dead and dying wargs out of commission, Kíli was feeling very good about himself, that is until the third warg. Kili tried to focus on the third beast as it slashed out with its claws, Kíli blocked the attack with his sword, slicing the paw of the beast which limped away whimpering and licking it's wound. As he was focused on fighting another, Kili didn't notice the warg coming from behind him until it had already left the ground, throwing itself into the dwarf's back and knocking all the air right out of him.

Wargs aren't considered light in any standards, so when Kíli was tackled to the ground onto his stomach he could hear a sickening crack as a pain immediately erupted in his chest.

It must be the ribs, he could hear Oín say in his head. 

Kili struggled to turn around, his hand clutched painfully at his ribcage as the monster on top of his back pulled out its razor-like claws and began shredding into Kili's coat.  
The monster's claws made quick work of his coat, and soon his layers of clothing he felt as they begin to cut into his skin. Closing his eyes shut against the pain Kili was determined not to cry out. Kili knew what he had to do, he weakly grabbed for his sword and drove it through the beast's shoulder and with a burst of great dwarven strength, he pushed it off him and stumbled to his feet. 

Kíli knew he wouldn't survive long with the blood that continued to pour freely from his wound's and his hurt ribs.

His wound's needed cleaning and binding to prevent them from becoming infected. He needed Oín's expertise here.

The surviving wargs circled closer and closer towards Kili, He held up his sword, wincing at the movement and hoping he didn't look as weak as he felt. 

There was one thing Kili knew was certain, he needed Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how long it has taken me to update this story. At the beginning of the year I was very depressed and stressed out. I have gotten better but I am busy with my school work. I will be doing school through the summer, (so I can graduate a year earlier) But I hope to work on my stories throughout the summer. A big THANK YOU to everyone who has commented, it has kept me inspired to continue this story! I hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
